La petite fille dans la cuisine
by princessed
Summary: Enfant, M'Gann reçoit une drôle de visite.


Synopsis: Enfant, M'Gann reçoit une drôle de visite.

Disclaimer: pas à moi !

_La petite fille dans la cuisine_

A trente-trois ans, la petite M'Gann faisait très souvent la cuisine pour ses frères et sœurs. En général, elle aimait bien ça. Ses sœurs ne levaient jamais le petit doigt pour l'aider et se moquaient d'elle quand elle faisait quelque chose de travers mais au moins elle pouvait se concentrer sur les processus de composition et de cuisson, ce qui l'aidait à oublier à quel point sa vie n'était pas drôle. En effet, une semaine plus tôt, tout le monde avait oublié son anniversaire. Elle n'avait rien dit pour ne contrarier personne mais cet oubli la rendait vraiment triste.

Un toussotement lui fit lever les yeux. Un inconnu se tenait devant elle. M'Gann bloqua immédiatement ses pensées pour cacher sa tristesse et vérifia qu'elle avait bien pris son apparence verte, puis fit un beau sourire. L'homme lui rendit son sourire.

- Bonjour, lui dit-il. Tu dois être R'chhaa ou D'chhaa, non ? Je suis ton oncle J'onn.

J'onn J'onnzz ! Le cœur de la petite fille fit un bond. C'était l'aventurier de la famille, celui qui était parti vivre sur Terre et rencontrait tous ces gens incroyables ! Il était devant elle, en train de lui parler ! La petite fille ouvrit des yeux ronds et se mit à sauter sur place.

- Oui ! Je veux dire, non, moi c'est M'Gann. R'chhaa et D'chhaa, ce sont les jumelles. C'est vrai que vous venez de la Terre ?

- Oui, c'est vrai. Tes parents ont insisté pour que je sois présent à l'anniversaire des jumelles. Tu sais où elles sont ?

Oh, évidemment ! Tout le monde se souvenait des fêtes concernant ses sœurs alors qu'on oubliait régulièrement les siennes ! M'Gann tressaillit et fit la grimace, puis se força de nouveau à sourire.

- Les jumelles sont chez la voisine, expliqua-t-elle. Vous voulez boire quelque chose en les attendant ?

- Non merci, ça ira. Dis-moi, c'est toi qui t'occupe du repas ?

Il pensait très fort que la préparation d'une telle quantité de nourriture représentait un travail bien lourd pour une enfant aussi jeune. Pas du tout habituée à ce qu'on se préoccupe d'elle, M'Gann acquiesça.

- Oui, c'est moi qui cuisine. Vous venez de la planète Terre ? C'est comment, là-bas ?

- Eh bien, les gens ne peuvent pas changer d'apparence, par exemple. Il y en a qui sont très gentils et d'autres, très méchants. Dis-moi, qui dort ici ?

Il désignait du doigt un matelas qui trainait dans un coin. Un peu honteuse, la petite fille tenta de le masquer à sa vue.

- C'est moi. Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas boire quelque chose ?

- Tu dors ici ? Toutes les nuits ?

- Oui, j'ai de la chance ! balbutia la fillette. Presque toutes mes sœurs dorment à deux par chambre tandis que j'ai la cuisine pour moi toute seule !

Martian Manhunter se frotta pensivement le front, puis se pencha et ouvrit un bagage qu'il avait apporté avec lui. Il en sortit une petite boîte et la tendit à l'enfant :

- Tiens, c'est pour toi !

M'Gann resta bouche bée. Cet oncle qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant lui faisait un cadeau ! En voyant son embarras, il lui sourit et lui tapa sur l'épaule.

- On va dire que c'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire en retard, ou en avance, je ne sais pas, proposa-t-il. C'est un enregistrement vidéo de ce que les Terriens appellent une série-télé. Ça montre la vie sur Terre, tu vois ? Celui-ci est fait pour les enfants.

- C'est pour moi ? répéta M'Gann, incrédule.

- Mais oui, c'est pour toi. Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas aller le regarder dans le salon et pendant ce temps, je vais parler avec tes parents, d'accord ?

Folle de joie, la petite fille remercia son oncle et se précipita dans le salon. L'instant d'après, elle eut un doute. Il l'avait envoyée dans la pièce à-côté comme pour se débarrasser d'elle ! Qu'avait-il donc en tête ?

M'Gann mit en route le lecteur vidéo pour donner le change et revint à pas de loup. J'onn n'avait pas pris soin de masquer ses pensées et elle entendait très clairement son monologue intérieur tandis qu'il inspectait la cuisine. _Un matelas défoncé, des vêtements miteux, un ou deux jouets en piteux état… On dirait Cosette ou Cendrillon ! Il faut que je tire ça au clair : si c'est ce que je crois, j'appellerai les services sociaux. On n'a pas le droit de traiter un enfant comme ça._

M'Gann prit peur. Il ne fallait surtout pas que l'oncle J'onn raconte ce qu'il venait de voir aux grands ! S'ils faisaient ça, on lui dirait qu'elle était née blanche, et il lui reprendrait son cadeau avant de l'abandonner, lui aussi. La petite fille savait très bien que personne n'aimait les Martiens blancs et elle ne voulait pas perdre son seul et unique jouet.

- Oncle J'onn, non ! s'écria-t-elle. Ne va pas parler aux grands. Je vais bien, crois-moi !

- Les enfants maltraités ont souvent ta réaction, répondit-il tristement. Mais tu as le droit d'avoir une enfance, comme tout le monde. Maintenant, va jouer dans le salon.

Bouleversée, M'Gann agrippa son oncle et tenta de l'empêcher de sortir de la cuisine. Il ne fallait pas qu'il aille demander qui elle était ! IL NE FALLAIT PAS QU'IL SACHE QUI ELLE ETAIT !

Soudain, l'oncle fit la grimace et s'écroula avec un gémissement. La fillette resta interdite un moment, puis réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait effacé une partie des souvenirs de l'oncle J'onn, ce qui, sur Mars, représentait un crime aussi grave que de poignarder quelqu'un ! Elle était encore plus monstrueuse que ce que tout le monde pensait !

En tremblant comme une feuille, M'Gann fit léviter son oncle inanimé jusque sur le canapé du salon, récupéra l'enregistrement vidéo et alla se cacher dans la cuisine pour pleurer. Elle n'oserait plus jamais se montrer au grand jour, ça jamais ! Comment allait-elle avouer aux autres ce qu'elle avait fait ? Et qu'allaient-ils faire d'elle, ensuite ? Est-ce qu'ils l'enverraient en prison ?

La petite fille resta cloitrée dans la cuisine pendant tout l'après-midi. Au bout d'un moment, ses frères et sœurs envahirent le salon et elle ne put s'empêcher de coller son oreille à la porte pour écouter. Apparemment, l'oncle J'onn ne se souvenait absolument pas de l'avoir rencontrée. Il parlait comme s'il était entré dans la maison à peine cinq minutes plus tôt et distribuait les cadeaux d'anniversaire sans remarquer qu'il en manquait un. Evidemment, personne n'avait l'idée de venir la chercher pour qu'elle fasse la fête avec eux, comme d'habitude. Personne ne l'aimait.

M'Gann resta seule avec sa culpabilité jusqu'à ce que l'oncle J'onn décide de retourner sur Terre. Elle gardait sa petite boîte bien cachée dans la cuisine, derrière les aliments que personne n'aimait. Au moins, même la plus méchante de ses sœurs n'aurait pas l'idée d'aller la chercher dans un endroit pareil. Elle pensa plusieurs fois à se dénoncer mais n'en eut jamais le courage. Affronter la prison, c'était trop pour une enfant comme elle.

Des semaines plus tard, l'aîné des fils de la maison partit faire ses études dans une autre ville. Comme ses parents lui avaient offert un nouveau lecteur vidéo pour fêter l'événement, il jeta l'ancien à la poubelle sans se poser de questions. Il s'agissait d'un modèle portatif que M'Gann récupéra sans trop culpabiliser. Après tout, puisqu'il n'en voulait plus, autant qu'elle en profite comme elle avait profité des jouets que ses sœurs jetaient. La culpabilité la rongeait toujours mais en même temps, elle se sentait de plus en plus dévorée par la curiosité. A quoi pouvait donc bien ressembler cette série-télé ?

Un jour, alors que tout le monde à part elle était sorti, elle n'y tint plus et s'installa dans un coin pour profiter de la vidéo. Elle resta bouche bée. C'était l'histoire la plus merveilleuse qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Cela parlait d'une jeune Terrienne _que tout le monde aimait_. Ses parents l'adoraient, sa sœur l'épaulait en cas de coup dur, ses amies s'amusaient avec elle après les cours et son petit copain était craquant. C'était une vie telle que M'Gann n'osait même pas imaginer dans ses rêves les plus fous.

La petite fille dût s'arrêter de regarder au milieu du troisième épisode. Tout ce bonheur, c'était presque insoutenable. Si les Terriennes menaient cette vie-là, alors la Terre devait être l'endroit le plus merveilleux de tout l'univers ! Elle voulait tellement que ce genre de chose lui arrive ! Mais non… non, elle ne méritait pas d'être heureuse. Elle était une saloperie de blanche et elle avait agressé l'oncle J'onn.

En pleurant, M'Gann remit la vidéo en marche. Cette Terrienne qui s'appelait Megan avait cassésans le faire exprès le vase que sa mère adorait . Elle se sentait très coupable, évidemment. Alors elle demandait conseil à sa meilleure copine, une fille à la peau brune qui lui disait qu'en faisant du baby-sitting, elles gagneraient assez d'argent pour remplacer le vase en question. Et elles le faisaient. A la fin de l'épisode, le vase était remplacé et tout le monde était de nouveau heureux.

Ce fut comme une révélation pour la petite Martienne. Sur Terre, la couleur de la peau ne comptait pas. Si cette Megan parvenait à réparer ses bêtises et à se faire aimer par tout le monde, alors elle pouvait le faire, elle aussi. Un jour, elle se rendrait sur Terre et elle trouverait un moyen de payer sa dette envers son oncle J'onn. Elle suivrait l'exemple de cette Terrienne et deviendrait exactement comme elle. Un jour, elle aurait des tas d'amis, une sœur sympa, elle serait majorette dans un lycée, elle s'amuserait comme une folle et tout le monde l'aimerait.

_Un jour, je serai Megan_, pensa la petite fille. _Il faut que je m'accroche à ce rêve, je dois tout faire pour changer ma vie…_


End file.
